


De père en fils

by Apollo16



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo16/pseuds/Apollo16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan le fils de Colby viens lui annoncer quelque chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De père en fils

C’était une fin de journée et Colby buvait tranquillement une bière devant la télévision lorsque la sonnette retentit, il se leva se demandant qui pouvait venir le voir à une heure pareille, il vérifia par le judas avant d’ouvrir, c’était son fils Ryan, Colby était étonné son fils avait maintenant 18 ans et vivait dans son propre appartement, il ne rendait pas très souvent visite à son père et en général quand il le faisait il le prévenait avant, il fit entrer son fils et l’enlaça dès que celui-ci eut passé la porte.  
Ryan : Je ne te dérange pas ?  
Colby : Non, bien sûr que non, viens entre.  
Ils s’installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine, Ryan sourit légèrement c’était toujours là qu’il avait eu les discussions sérieuse avec son père.  
Colby : Qu’est ce qui t’amènes ?  
Ryan : Je me suis engagé.  
Colby le regarda quelques secondes, étonné par ce que son fils venait de dire.  
Colby : Dans l’armée ?  
Ryan : Oui.  
Colby ne dit rien, il s’était toujours dit que c’était quelque chose qui aurait pu arriver mais maintenant que ça se passait réellement il ne savait pas comment réagir, il regarda son fils dans les yeux et tout ce qu’il vit c’est de volonté, c’est ce qu’il voulait faire et rien d’autre, et en voyant cela Colby sentit son cœur se gonfler, il était fier de son fils, fier de ce qu’il voulait devenir.  
Colby : Je suis fier de toi.  
Les mots avaient été dits avec une telle sincérité que c’était au tour de Ryan d’être étonné, il avait pensé qu’il se disputerait et que son père lui en voudrait de faire ce choix.  
Ryan : Je suis étonné.  
Colby : De quoi ?  
Ryan : Ta réaction, je m’attendais à ce qu’on se dispute.  
Colby : Je ne peux pas te mentir ce n’est pas quelque chose qui m’enchante au plus haut point, mais ce que tu ressens maintenant en faisant le choix de t’engager, je l’ai aussi ressenti et à ce moment-là personne n’a pu me faire changer d’avis.  
Ryan : Tu ne m’en as jamais parlé.  
Colby : Je sais peut-être pour éviter que tu fasses comme moi, mais j’ai bien peur que ce soit ancré dans nos gènes.  
Ryan : Qu’est ce qu’a dit ton père le jour où tu lui as dit que tu voulais t’engager.  
Colby : La même chose que je viens de te dire qu’il était fier de moi, c’est ma mère qui a posé plus de problème, elle ne voulait absolument pas que je parte.  
Ryan : A ton avis qu’est-ce que maman aurait dit.  
Colby s’arrêta quelques secondes et revit le visage de la femme qu’il avait tant aimé et qui était morte en donnant naissance à leur fils, qui représentait désormais tout pour lui.  
Colby : Elle aurait probablement mal réagit au début.  
Ryan hocha la tête, ils restèrent silencieusement quelques instant.  
Colby : Tu veux une bière ?  
Ryan le regarda une nouvelle fois étonné, on père ne lui proposé jamais d’alcool, comme si il voulait que son fils reste son petit garçon.  
Ryan : Oui.  
Colby allait lui donner sa bière quand il s’arrêta une seconde.  
Colby : T’as intérêt à faire attention là-bas, il ne me reste plus que toi et je n’ai pas envie de te perdre.  
Ryan le regarda dans les yeux, il savait à quel point la mort de sa mère avait fait souffrir son père et il ne supporterait probablement pas qu’il lui arrive quelque chose.  
Ryan : Y m’arriveras rien.  
Colby lui tendit sa bière et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures avant que Ryan rentre chez lui.


End file.
